F4 Who?
by G2P123
Summary: 5 years ago, Jun-pyo lost his memory of Jan Di. 5 years later, another injury strikes Jun-pyo's head, this time messing up his memory of the F4. This is a sequel to my previous story, "What happens in the past, Stays in the past".
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own BOF or anything related.**

**A/N: Let's just say the events that'll happen in this story is really unlikely, but hey, I wouldn't call this story a "fanfiction" for no reason, right? But anyways, please review! Any comments are appreciated. ;)**

"Jun-pyo!"

He heard Jan Di's terrified scream ring loudly in his ears, as he was crouched down weakly on the ground. He was right now what you call the textbook definition of 'beat-up'; his face was stained with blood and his body was softly trembling with pain. Then he felt another string of kicks and punches attack his body mercilessly.

"Jun-pyo..!"

He heard faint voices call him, most likely from the F4, but right now they were the least important thing on his mind.

"Jan Di..." he mumbled, attempting to turn his head towards his worried wife who was being grasped firmly by two men. She was wailing, and yelling something at Lee Dae-hyun, who was sneering at her in response. Then Jun-pyo nearly felt his heart drop when Dae-hyun unexpectedly pulled her out of the mens' grasp and in for a kiss.

"Jan Di..." he mumbled again, not caring if he was getting repeatedly hit, in his mind he reached for her, only to be interrupted by an abrupt flash of darkness.


	2. He'll be fine, right?

"Is he going to be okay?" Jan Di worriedly asked the team of doctors surrounding Jun-pyo. Even though she herself is almost a "certified" doctor, she was far too concerned about Jun-pyo's well-being to even think about anything else.

She peered down nervously at Jun-pyo's injured body, laying listlessly on the hospital bed in front of her, and gulped.

When Dae-hyun kissed her, she horrifyingly saw, from the corner of her eye, a wooden board smash her already-weakened husband cruelly on the head. After the incident, she forcefully shoved Dae-hyun away from her with all her strength and rushed over to Jun-pyo. Despite the perplexing events at the moment, she could easily recall seeing the hurt inside Jun-pyo, both physically and mentally. In her world, it was just the two of them mourning together alone. She vaguely heard the F4's voices coming closer and before she knew it, the police flooded the scene, and she and the rest of the F4 were riding with a passed out Jun-pyo on the ambulance.

_"Idiot.." _she thought irritatedly to herself, looking wistfully at him. _"Why did you have to come alone..."_

"Geum Jan Di?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She immediately looked up at one of the doctors who was calling her.

"How is he?" she asked, unconsciously standing up with anxiety. The doctor gently smiled, then walked over to her to put his hand on her shoulder as a gesture to sit back down.

"He has a lot of deep cuts and bruises, but thankfully no broken bones. We gave him a few things to help ease the pain, and he should wake up in an hour or so." the doctor informed her, as Jan Di let out all her breath, relieved with the news.

She looked back at Jun-pyo as the remaining doctors left the room, then felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind. "How is he?"

She turned and saw Ji-hoo's gentle face looking calmly at her while Yi-jung and Woo Bin followed. She smiled in response.

"As far as I know, he has a lot of bruises but no broken bones. He'll wake up soon."

The F3 let out a sigh of relief, more visibly than when Jan Di did.

"That's good, but I'm curious, really just bruises..?" Yi-jung wondered aloud. "When we came it looked like he was hit with more than that, honestly..."

Woo Bin, still smiling, placed a friendly arm around his shoulder. "C'mon man, don't jinx anything. We should be thankful he's even alive after all that impact."

Jan Di nodded in agreement. "I hope when he wakes up he's really okay though, he _did_ get hit on the head hard earlier.."

"Ya, Jan Di. Of course he will be fine! After all, he is the great Jun-pyo, isn't he? He's a fighter!" Woo Bin assured her encouragingly.

Ji-hoo looked over at the unconscious Jun-pyo. For some reason he had an unsure feeling, but he had to be strong, for Jan Di's sake. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"He'll be fine, Jan Di, don't worry..."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise! But please tell me how you think of the beginning so far, I wanna know :)**


	3. Maybe Not

It seemed as if ages passed before Jun-pyo finally woke up. Jan Di watched him attentively, but was distracted by the anxious thoughts still unwillingly invading her mind. She looked tiredly around the spacious room, it had only the two of them inside it; the F3 went to get some coffee. Up until then, silence with few conversations occurred in the hospital room.

"Jun-pyo?" she whispered his name quietly when the hand she was holding slightly twitched in her grasp. When he didn't respond, she whispered again. "Jun-pyo..."

Suddenly she heard the door open behind her. She turned and saw Dae-hyun walking towards them with indifference. She frowned, annoyed by his appearance. "Can we help you?"

Dae-hyun stared down jeeringly at Jun-pyo. "If by 'we' I suppose you mean you and this useless body of a stupid person?"

He didn't even finish his statement before Jan Di angrily stood up and demanded loudly, "Get out!"

"No one wants you here!" she added harshly, making a face. Dae-hyun chuckled sarcastically and crossed his arms as Jun-pyo faintly mumbled something behind her. She quickly turned around and grabbed his hand carefully.

"Jun-pyo.." she interrogated. "Jun-pyo, can you hear me? Are you awake...?"

Jun-pyo slowly opened his eyes and stared at her with a dazed expression for a few seconds. Jan Di stared back at him, nervously waiting for a response. To her relief, his lips gradually formed into a smile. "Jan Di..."

Jan Di smiled back and pecked him softly on the lips. "Idiot.." she started softly. "Do you know how worried you made me these past few hours?" she commented, lightly hitting his shoulder.

Jun-pyo's smile slightly morphed into his arrogant one. "Why did you worry so much?" he started, his hand moving to feel her troubled face. "I'm the great Gu Jun-pyo after all, of course I would be okay..." he whispered, reminiscent of Woo Bin's earlier words.

Suddenly Dae-hyun loudly cleared his throat. Jan Di turned and Jun-pyo immediately recognized him with disgust. "Ya, what are you doing here? Get out! Jan Di's mine..." he stated, grabbing Jan Di's hand defensively.

Dae-hyun chuckled again, this time more rudely. "I don't care," he marginally lied. "That alone isn't going to stop me from liking her, now will it?"

Jun-pyo reflexively sat up taller and started to growl something in retort but Jan Di lightly grasped his shoulders. "Calm down, he isn't worth it." she softly assured him with no consideration for the bothered man watching before them.

Then they heard the door open again, and in came the F3, each of them holding a cup of coffee.

"Jun-pyo!" they said happily in unison. Jun-pyo stared at them suspiciously.

"Are you okay?" Yi-jung asked first.

"You didn't get hit _too _hard, right?" Woo Bin wondered.

"Do you need anything?" Ji-hoo questioned.

"Stop!" Jun-pyo abruptly interrupted them. Everyone looked curiously at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking confused and distantly ahead at nothing. Then he looked up at each of the F3. "All of you. Who are you?"

Everyone, even Dae-hyun was surprised with his response. There was silence in the room for a few seconds before Jan Di spoke up.

"What do you mean, Jun-pyo..? You don't recognize them?"

Jun-pyo shook his head and looked each of them again dubiously. "I don't know who they are."

"Wait, do you guys like my Jan Di too?" he asked quizzically, gripping Jan Di's hand tightly. The F3 and Jan Di looked puzzled at each other.

Then one of the doctors entered the room and looked pleased to see Jun-pyo awake. "Ah, Mr. Gu Jun-pyo, how are you feeling?"

"Doctor, may we speak with you for a minute?" Jan Di piped up, the F3 nodding in agreement. The doctor nodded and walked out, and the F3 followed. Jan Di tried to stand up but was held back by Jun-pyo.

"Jun-pyo, I'll be back. Just stay here and relax for a few minutes." she calmly told him. He frowned and hesitantly let go of her hand. She smiled at him in reassurement, and turned, bumping into Dae-hyun.

"Oh," she started, looking at him apathetically. "You should leave too." she ordered, callously grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her.

Outside, the doctor and the F3 were waiting for her. As soon as she was out, Yi-jung spoke up to the doctor. "He can't remember any of us."

The doctor was curious. "_All _of you?"

"I think it's only them that Jun-pyo can't remember.." Jan Di commented, gesturing to the F3. "Because when he woke up he recognized me and Dae-hyun."

The doctor stared ahead, thinking. "Oh really..? We may need to run an MRI brain scan, then. Are you positive he couldn't recall you three?" he asked the F3, who nodded in response.

"OK," he stated, moving to head back in the room. "If all of you will go to the waiting room... this exam may take an hour to perform."

Jan Di started to say something, intending to tell him that she wanted to see Jun-pyo again before the exam, but it was too late as the same team of doctors from earlier before followed him inside.


	4. Who Are You Guys?

"At the time of the injury, his brain was really focused on something in particular, causing everything else to either be blurred or completely forgotten." one of the doctors finished explaining to Jan Di and the F3. "It's uncertain, at the moment, whether his memory loss is temporary or permanent."

"So you're saying, that whatever he was focused on during the time he got hit on the head, that that's the only thing he remembers clearly?" Woo Bin reiterated.

"But, what might that 'thing' be?" Yi-jung wondered.

Everyone looked at Jan Di simultaneously.

"But how does he remember Dae-hyun?" Jan Di pondered.

"Wasn't Dae-hyun with you and Jun-pyo at the time?" Ji-hoo hinted to her, to which she nodded distractedly. Then suddenly the realization started coming to her.

"Well, right when Jun-pyo got hit on the head he saw Dae-hyun kiss me..." she started slowly. "Maybe that's how he remembers Dae-hyun and I?"

The doctor nodded and concluded, "Perhaps. It's possible that that particular sight had such a strong emotional impact on him that there was nothing else on his mind during that moment, so when the injury occurred, you two and his memories of both of you are the only things he can clearly remember."

Jan Di frowned, hit with a sudden feeling of remorse. _"Why didn't I pull away from Dae-hyun quicker? Why didn't I push him away harder?"_

She gulped and became preoccupied with more regretful thoughts, as the doctor continued to speak. She was inattentive throughout the whole conversation exchanged between the doctor and the F3 until the doctor suddenly looked at her, smiled, and said something, which Jan Di was unable to catch. As he turned and left, Jan Di looked to the F3 with a confused expression.

"He said you can go in and see Jun-pyo now." Ji-hoo told her with a small smile. Jan Di smiled and nodded, excused herself and started to turn around, when Woo Bin grasped her arm gently.

"We'll be there in a few, too." he said to her with a smile.

When Jan Di quietly arrived in Jun-pyo's room, she found a scared-looking nurse hastily wiping off spilt soup from the ground, and an annoyed Jun-pyo yelling at her.

"Ya! Can't you do anything right?!"

The nurse stood up nervously and quickly bowed in apology. "I'm sorry sir, please forgive me..." she said quietly. "I'll get you another bowl.."

"No, forget it. I want to be alone." Jun-pyo childishly retorted, crossing his arms. The nurse bowed again and turned around, saw Jan Di who was watching the whole scene, smiled, slightly bowed again and walked out of the room.

Jan Di crossed her arms. "You want to be alone? I'll leave too, then." she announced, but not planning on leaving.

Jun-pyo quickly looked at her, surprised, then grinned happily. "Jan Di!"

"Come here!" he said cheerfully, even moving to the side of his bed to make room. Jan Di walked slowly to him, not happy with his earlier behavior.

Jun-pyo's smile never faded from his face as she sat down on the side next to him. "I missed you!"

Jan Di's mood slightly lightened up, but she still confronted him. "Why did you yell at that innocent nurse like that? Do you know how hard we doctors and nurses work everyday? You're not the only patient here, you know!"

Jun-pyo scooted closer to her and held her hand. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise.." he said, then leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I missed you.." Jun-pyo mumbled between kisses.

As their kissing came to an end, Jun-pyo looked over Jan Di's shoulder and frowned. "You guys again. What makes you think you can just go into someone's room without knocking or saying anything?" he asked rudely.

Jan Di turned and saw the F3 slightly smirking at them.

"The door was open." Woo Bin replied calmly.

"Sorry," Yi-jung apologized amusingly. "We didn't want to interrupt anything.. inappropriate, _I mean _at an inappropriate time." he teased them, to which Jan Di smiled.

Jun-pyo stared at them incredulously. "Ya, you guys are really something..."

"Jun-pyo." Ji-hoo started reproachfully. "Do you really not remember any of us? Do you remember anything else at all besides Jan Di and Dae-hyun?"

Jun-pyo frowned and crossed his arms again. "I don't. What's there to remember about you guys? All I know is that so far you're being annoying." he replied bluntly.

"Jun-pyo!" Jan Di scolded him, to which he looked back at her, puzzled.

"What? What connection do you have with these guys? Is it something I should know about?!" he demanded.

Suddenly one of the doctors walked into the room.

"Pardon me, but we need to perform some more additional tests before Mr. Gu Jun-pyo is cleared to leave."

Jan Di and the F3 nodded. As they turned to leave, the F3 looked back at Jun-pyo pensively for a moment and walked out. Jan Di looked at Jun-pyo, who was staring after them skeptically, then kissed him on the cheek.

"See you soon." she said impassively, then promptly stood up and followed them.


	5. F4 Hangout Day

"Aish!"

Jun-pyo quietly yelped as he accidentally slammed his hands into the headboard while stretching in bed. He yawned and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He abruptly sat up and suddenly felt a pang of pain permeate his head. He looked around the room; this was his own room, for sure. What happened last night? He couldn't even remember coming home from the hospital. He sighed and stared straight ahead, thinking. Then, from the corner of his eye he saw Jan Di sleeping, her back facing towards him. Cautiously, he leaned across her to glance at her face.. and was surprised when she suddenly stirred at the same moment, causing him to fall on top of her.

"Ah!" Jan Di silently screamed and immediately opened her eyes. Jun-pyo grinned at her bewildered face and kissed her lovingly. After a few seconds, she pushed him off gently.

Glancing at the clock beside her, she asked, "What are you doing still in bed? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go somewhere with the F4- no, F3-sunbaes today?"

"What?" Jun-pyo crinkled his face in displeasure. "Those guys from the hospital? Why would I go anywhere with them? What are they to me?"

Jan Di was puzzled, but her face softened. "I guess you don't remember what happened last night?"

_"Do you remember this?" Ji-hoo asked Jun-pyo, showing him a picture of the 8-year old F4 laughing in a spinning tea cup ride at Lotte World. _

_"How could I remember something like this?" Jun-pyo stubbornly retorted. "I can barely remember what I had for lunch today."_

_"Not even this?" Woo Bin tested, holding up a piece of paper that had the F4 drawn as stick figures standing on a soccer field in crayon, and the words "Jun-pyo, Yi-jung, Woo Bin and Ji-hoo F4 best buddies FOREVER!" scribbled in the sky, with each of their personal signatures signed in their best 4-year old handwriting._

_"Aish!" Jun-pyo took a glance at it and looked away, crossing his arms in frustration. "Stop bothering me."_

_"Jun-pyo!" Jan Di said his name in a warning tone, then looked over at the F3 and gave them a knowing look. They nodded._

_"Ya Jun-pyo, want to do something tomorrow? Go for a shooting?" Woo Bin suggested. _

_Jun-pyo, with his arms still crossed and still looking away from them, frowned and didn't answer. _

_Everybody sighed, and Jan Di spoke up. "If you're not going to answer, then I'm going to assume you're going-"_

_"No!" Jun-pyo quickly shouted._

_"-but it wouldn't matter because you wouldn't have a choice anyway." Jan Di smirked at him, the F3 grinning behind her. _

_Jun-pyo stared around at all of them with an exasperated expression._

Jun-pyo sighed loudly and laid back in bed, covering his face with a pillow. "No, I'm not going."

Jan Di was about to retort when suddenly her phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID and saw that Ji-hoo was calling her.

"Oh, sunbae! Is something wrong?" she asked him worriedly, it was rare for him to call her this early unless it was important. "Ah... but wouldn't he have to... oh, I see. Okay then, see you soon."

Jun-pyo lifted the pillow away from his face in alarm. "See who soon?"

Jan Di checked her message inbox and saw 3 unread texts from Ji-hoo, Woo Bin, and Yi-jung, respectively, all with the similar idea. _"Instead of just hanging out, we decided it would be 'funner' to go on a trip... to New Caledonia!"_

_"New Caledonia..." _Jan Di reiterated in her thoughts, briefly reminiscing the first time she went with them many, many years ago, it seems.

_"We talked to Secretary Jung on behalf of Jun-pyo's sake, and he organized everything. We'll be there in 30 minutes, is that fine?" _she recalled Ji-hoo's words he just told her on the phone.

"Ya, Jan Di!" Jun-pyo said her name again, waving a hand in front of her spaced-out face. "Who are you going to see soon?"

Jan Di returned to reality and looked at him with a sly smile. "You'll find out soon. Get your things ready, Jun-pyo." she said getting up from the bed.

Confused, Jun-pyo sat there for awhile, before following her to her closet. "Ya, what are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously, grabbing her wrist. She turned to him.

"We'll be going somewhere. Pack your bags and get ready to go." was all she said to him, grinned, and continued gathering her things.

Her response didn't answer Jun-pyo's question, and he bent down next to her. "Where are we going, then?"

"Aish!" Jan Di mocked him, and chuckled when he shot her an suspicious look. "This time it's me taking you to places. How unexpected."

Jun-pyo didn't respond, and was still for a few minutes, thinking. Jan Di glanced over at him. "If you're not going to start packing then I'll do it for you." she told him casually. "We need to be ready soon."

Jun-pyo groaned and sat down, frowning. "If it's with those F3 guys or something then I don't want to go. You can't make me." he firmly stated, crossing his arms again childishly.

Jan Di sighed and started packing his things. "Please, Jun-pyo, it'll be fun. Besides, we all need a break, why don't we just spend it together?"

Jun-pyo was unmoved. "We could've spent it somewhere nice, just the two of us."

"It's not the same." Jan Di argued back, becoming slightly impatient with him.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Jun-pyo rose and walked to it, grumbling under his breath. When he opened the door, he felt his insides churn up in anger.

"Ya, what are you doing here?!" he demanded, his voice abruptly screaming. Jan Di scurried to where he was standing, expecting the F3.

"Jun-pyo, what's wrong? Is some-" she started then was shocked to see the person standing at their bedroom door.

"Lee Daehyun-ah?"


End file.
